Sweet Dreams
Kytan fills you in on intel he's gathered from Ian, and you should have everything you need to lock Abel's labs Cast * Steve "The Builder" Sissay * Kefilwe Lobatse * Cameo Wood * Kytan * Ian Golightly Plot To The Forest Steve puts a brave face on things while Dr Lobatse treats him; he's more concerned that you got the key. Cameo and Kytan arrive asking for your help - if you hurry you can stop Owen's body being incinerated, and bury him in the forest of fallen runners instead. Going To Miss You Cameo and Kytan say a few words over Owen's body. Kytan knows you know the dead never really leave us – you're kindred spirits. He's also been spying on Ian, and knows all the guard rotations. Time's Running Out At Abel you swing by the medical centre with Cameo, but Ian's there making a fuss. Once Ian's gone Steve finally reveals to Dr Lobatse that he's actually a double agent. There's no time for relationship dramas, so Dr Lobatse writes a prescription for sedatives you can use to dose the guards. Via The Nursery Gardens In the kitchen you give Cameo the drugs, and she slips them into the guards' food. Then you head off for the armoury separately. Not Reporting In Guards successfully drugged, you use your palm print to open the door to the labs. You and Cameo need to get in and out before anyone notices. Secure-sys Services Cameo's impressed by the security measures. With those activated you now have three minutes to leave. Don't Want To Be Around You make it with just enough time to slide through the closing blast doors. Mission accomplished, it's back to the new normal for Cameo, and you have a chance to use your security clearance to get away. Subdue This Escaping Prisoner Almost, but not quite there, you're stopped at the gates by Ian and Kytan, who is also a double agent. A report about the sleeping guards outside the armoury tips Ian off to what you've done, and he orders the guards to subdue you by any means necessary. S05E19 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript KEFILWE LOBATSE: Five, can you pass me that bottle? We need to wash your eye out, Steven. Ian was very near to taking it out completely. STEVE SISSAY: Fine, yes. That’s good, thanks. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Hold this to your eye. I’ll get my bag. You’re going to need stitches. opens and closes STEVE SISSAY: Did you get the key, Five? Show me. Yeah! laughs That’s the one. Excellent. We have to move now. Sigrid’s going to be through those doors tomorrow. You need to be in there ahead of her, or she’ll take everything down for herself and her people. That key will get you through the outer doors, to the anteroom with the plate for your palm print, but there are still two guards at the door. You need to find a way to take them out. opens and closes KEFILWE LOBATSE: Okay, Steven. Let’s give you something for the pain. bursts open KYTAN: Kapow! Yo. Hey, Doc. Runner Five! How’s it going? Steve. CAMEO WOOD: Five, we need your help. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Cameo, Kytan, sorry. I am working in here. STEVE SISSAY: Please, I’m fine. KYTAN: You don’t look fine. You look like, totes gross. Anyway, yeah, we need you. Runners work as one! Yeah! Combi-powers! CAMEO WOOD: [sighs Ian said we should throw Owen’s body in the incinerator, but if we go now, we can take him from the transport to the forest of fallen runners. It’s level two security, but with your clearance, Five, we could just make it there and back before roll call. And I had something I wanted to talk through with you, Five. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Go, Five. I can handle Steven. STEVE SISSAY: Yes, go! KYTAN: Come on, Five. To the forest! Let’s run. CAMEO WOOD: Here. We always… we always leave an open grave. We just need to cover him over. There are shovels over there. Rest in peace, Owen. You planted flowers all around the dorms. We all knew it was you, but you never wanted to admit it. Those snowdrops will come up again next year, and we’ll think of you. KYTAN: Yeah, dude. Rest in pizza. Gone now. So weird how that happens. He’s just… gone. Like Yang. Yang’s not really gone, though. People die, but then they come back. That’s just what happens. CAMEO WOOD: Ky, we talked about this. KYTAN: But I can tell Five about it. Five’ll get me. Cameo doesn’t believe me, but I still hear his voice sometimes, Five, in my head. You know how that is. laughs Yeah, yeah, I can tell you get it. Some people do. I tell you what’s weird: Ian. Ian gets it. CAMEO WOOD: Five, Kytan has been - KYTAN: I’ve been getting in with Ian. You know, like a spy. Like a secret agent, man. Yeah, I’ve been learning all his secrets. Like, he tells me who he’s putting on guard duty. You know, he keeps changing that roster, keep people on their toes, man. Yeah, like, get everyone like, “What’s happening? What’s coming next?” CAMEO WOOD: Oh, yeah. Uh, has he told you the roster for today? KYTAN: Yeah, man. He trusts me, I told you. I’m a super spy! There’s going to be Hickox and Dzhav on the front gates. Pinai and that girl who calls herself Reverb are heading up patrols. CAMEO WOOD: Anything else? KYTAN: Can’t think of anything. Why are you so interested? CAMEO WOOD: Just testing out your super spy skills. laughs Did he say anything about the guards on duty at the armory? KYTAN: Oh, yeah! laughs Can’t believe I forgot that one, because they rhyme with armory, kind of. Moe and Vilroy. Yeah, can’t believe I forgot that one. CAMEO WOOD: Cool, man. Good job. Come on, Five. We have to head back to Abel now, or Ian’s going to miss you. CAMEO WOOD: Okay, Ky. See you in the mess hall later. Me and Five are just picking up some medical supplies from Doctor Lobatse. KYTAN: See you! closes CAMEO WOOD: Okay. I hoped Ky would relax out of Abel, and I think I’ve got a plan. I’m on duty to work in the kitchens today. All the guards get named pots of food sent over to them. Now we know which guards are going to be on duty at the armory, if we can get something from Doctor Lobatse to take Moe and Vilroy out, I can slip it into their supper tray, which is being packed up right now. We have to hurry. opens KEFILWE LOBATSE: Cameo, Runner Five. Look, how nice. Commander Golightly has come to visit us. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Ah! Runner Five, and Cameo, head of runners. Disposed of that rubbish, have you? CAMEO WOOD: We’ve dealt with Owen’s body, yes. KEFILWE LOBATSE: That poor boy. IAN GOLIGHTLY: He was insubordinate, and I dealt with him appropriately. I think the Minister will be very pleased with me. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Ian, I need you to sign off this medication docket for Steven. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Medication! It was a punishment, Lobatse. You’re lucky he’s not in the cells right now. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Steven needs medical attention, and I need anesthetic. Sign this now, or he may lose some vision, and the Minister will not be happy to hear you were responsible. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Fine. Just because I don’t want you giving her some sob story when she arrives tomorrow. Five, join me in the mess hall for supper in half an hour. Something very exciting is going to happen tomorrow. A world-breaking story! Or rather, world-opening. closes CAMEO WOOD: Was that a joke about what they’re doing in the labs under Abel? Has he ever actually heard a joke? Doctor, when will Steve be free for a conversation? STEVE SISSAY: It’s fine, Cameo. We can talk in front of the doctor now. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Steven? STEVE SISSAY: Doctor Lobatse, I never betrayed you. I’m working with the rebellion. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Oh… oh. Why are you telling me this now? Why didn’t you tell me before? STEVE SISSAY: I didn’t know if either of us would be able to do what needed to be done. I think I’ve failed. And then when I heard what you’d done to ?, the warlord… KEFILWE LOBATSE: I’ve always been able to do what needed to be done. What did you think I could not do? CAMEO WOOD: Guys, now we all know we’re on the same side, maybe you can deal with your emo drams after we’ve sealed off the labs from Sigrid. Kytan told us who the guards on duty at the armory are. I can slip something into their food. STEVE SISSAY: You have that drug docket from Ian? What if you don’t put down the anesthetic? Order up a sedative. Dose the guards. KEFILWE LOBATSE: You need that anesthetic, Steven. I’ll have to operate on your eye. STEVE SISSAY: This is what I mean! sighs Runner Five, you’ve been stuck in here because we didn’t take time to make a proper plan. I called Runner Five in when I heard what Ian was doing to you, Kefilwe. You… you mess with my head! I don’t think straight. You’re about to order anesthetic for me instead of something to take the guards out. KEFILWE LOBATSE: You’re right. The thing between us – whatever it is – it must be over. STEVE SISSAY: That’s what I mean. Yes! God. CAMEO WOOD: Yeah, because that’s how it’s always worked for me! Just decide that something’s over, and you can just be friends! laughs Yeah. KEFILWE LOBATSE: I’ll write a prescription for sedatives. Cameo, if you can get this into the guards’ food, it will knock them out within a few minutes. Five, take this to the med bay. Collect the drugs - CAMEO WOOD: Then bring them to me in the kitchens. Time’s running out! Run! CAMEO WOOD: Five! Great, you made it to the kitchen, and you’ve got the sedative. I’ll just pop it into these meals for Moe and Vilroy. Okay, that’s done. Let’s make sure they get it. Soup for Moe and Vilroy! At the double! Right. The meals are on their way. We can’t be seen heading for the armory together. You head around via the nursery gardens, and I’ll meet you there. Hurry, we don’t have much time! FIRST GUARD: Oh, Five! Hey, don’t you have any dinner? Just finished mine. It was delicious. SECOND GUARD: Yeah. They really know how to get the most out of tinned butter beans. Get the most… out of… FIRST GUARD: I’m… I’m so sleepy. SECOND GUARD: Oh… why are you so… sleepy? collapse CAMEO WOOD: Wow. That worked well. Okay, Five, let’s get that security door open. Okay, this is the anteroom Janine described. So that must be the door you need to open with your palm print. Well, go for it, Five. system beeps AUTOMATED VOICE: Access granted to Runner Five. opens CAMEO WOOD: We’re in! Come on, Five. Down this corridor. We’ve got to be in and out before someone notices that guard’s not reporting in. CAMEO WOOD: Great. Here’s the terminal. I’ll lower the blast doors. You set up the… wow! There really are laser beams and poison gas! Man, I wouldn’t like to have a bad breakup with Janine. system beeps AUTOMATED VOICE: Additional security measures enabled. CAMEO WOOD: We’ve done it! We’ve really done it! AUTOMATED VOICE: You have three minutes to leave the secured area before the blast doors close and the floor and walls are electrified. Thank you for using Secure ? Services. CAMEO WOOD: They’re playing our song, Five. Run! sounds CAMEO WOOD: The blast door is nearly down. We’re going to have to slide under it. Come on, Five! Fast as you can. And drop, now! Whoa, that was a rush! laughs I bet Ky would have loved it. If only I could tell him. I’ll tell him one day. All right, Five. This is where I leave you. Back to the mess hall for me. As for you, with the clearance you’ve got, you should be all right to say you’re heading out for a patrol run now, and get home. We’ve done good work here, put Sigrid back by months! But they’ll work out it was you when the guard says you were here, and you don’t want to be around Ian’s rage then. Go! Run! GUARD: Runner Five approaching the gates. Raise the gates! siren, gates raise Covering fire! gunshots IAN GOLIGHTLY: laughs Oh, I think not. Where do you think you’re going, Runner Five? Kytan, where do you think Five’s going? KYTAN: The thing is, Five, the thing is, Ian said to me, if it’s cool being a spy, imagine how double cool it is to be a double agent. You understand, right, Five? You get it. And he said he’d stop doing those mean things to Cam if I told him I saw you doing anything suspicious. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Kytan told me how interested you were in the guard roster. Presumably, you were planning to escape, so I’ve been waiting here for you. GUARD: Sir, report of a guard incapacitated at the armory. Repeat, report of a guard incapacitated at the armory. Over. IAN GOLIGHTLY: The armory? But what - ? Five, if I find you’ve done anything to disturb the Minister’s plan, death’s too good for you, and I do mean that very, very literally. Guards, Runner Five is trying to escape. You are authorized to use whatever means you need to subdue this escaping prisoner.Category:Mission Category:Season Five